La legenda de los guerreros Xiaolin Libro 1: La bruja Heylin
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde el aprisionamiento de Wuya y la muerte del Maestro Fung, los dragones Xiaolin se reúnen luego de un largo entrenamiento para enfrentar al máxima representación de la oscuridad existente en el mundo y evitar así que la era de Larg se establezca sobre la tierra.


Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que aunque esta historia tendrá RaixKim, no pienso hacer del romance la trama principal, habrá momentos ocasionales, pero la historia gira en torno a un enemigo común y lo que sucede con los monjes luego de la pérdida de su maestro. Como podrán notar, es una historia con un tinte un poco más maduro que el de Duelo Xiaolin Original.

**Libro 1**: La bruja Heylin

* * *

**I.- EPILOGO.**

* * *

La tenue luz solar se filtró por la rendija de la habitación de Raimundo Pedrosa en la pequeña habitación de uno de los conjuntos habitacionales de Rio. Era temprano, probablemente las cinco de la mañana, y lo menos que dicho joven deseaba era despertar al alba, aun así el destino era caprichoso y parecía estar en contra suya en esa mañana en particular. Aun cuando ignorar el sol era posible para Raimundo, ignorar los golpecitos en su espalda no lo era. El joven resistió el despertar solo unos cuantos segundos más para finalmente resignarse y entre abrir uno de sus ojos, la visión de una jovencita de quince años a lado de él fue aquello que lo recibió.

—Rai, despierta Rai.

— ¿María? ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana. — Otro gruñido, esta vez de exasperación escapo sus labios, y el joven brasileño volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza con la cobijas, esperanzado de que el sueño pudiese volver a su cuerpo más fácilmente de ese modo, lamentablemente la jovencita a su lado no parecía compartir el deseo de dejarlo dormir.

—¡Raimundo! ¡Es algo importante!— Exclamo con urgencia, Raimundo suspiro y soltó un quejido por debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante para quitarme el dulce derecho de dormir?— Pregunto esperando una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para que no riñese a la joven a lado suyo.

—Es una llamada, dicen que es muy urgente.

—¿Qué clase de idiota llama a alguien a esta hora?— Exasperación pura exudaba la voz del dragón del viento, no se desquitaría con Maria, no, pero si le daría una buena reprimenda a quien fuese que había llamado tan temprano.

—Es una chica, su nombre era Kimiko Tohomiko.

_Kimiko._ Ese nombre logro el efecto deseado, el joven dragón abrió ambos ojos, repentinamente muy despierto y muy consciente de la llamada, Kimiko o nadie del tiempo lo había llamado en todo ese tiempo, si ella lo hacía ahora, debía deberse a algo muy importante, critico, de echo. El joven se paró de una y se estiro un poco antes de ir hacia el teléfono, la joven al lado de él siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡Es tu novia! ¿Verdad? ¡Es por eso que despertaste tan rápido! Sabía que—

Raimundo ya no escucho que más sabia su pequeña hermana, porque cerró la puerta de una detrás suyo y puso el seguro, la habitación que tenía el teléfono no era otra si no la de su ahora difunta madre, y el joven brasileño era el único que tenía la llave para abrirla una vez que había sido cerrada. Raimundo camino hacia el escritorio donde el teléfono de la casa se encontraba y lo tomo dubitativamente. No había escuchado la voz de Kimiko en al menos dos años y medio.

—_¿Hola?_

—_¿Raimundo? Gracias al cielo que contestaste_.— Era diferente, lejos estaba aquel matiz infantil que tenía cuando era una adolescente, la voz de Kimiko sonaba como la voz de una mujer, hizo que recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda del brasileño, pero esto no lo demostró su voz al contestar.

—_Kimiko… son las seis de la mañana, despertaste a mi hermana menor_.— Dejo salir un suspiro.— _Por eso sé que es algo importante, ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Lo lamento, la diferencia de horario es una locura, en Tokio no es tan temprano_.— Acoto ella con un tono sincero que descoloco a Raimundo por un segundo, al parecer no solo la voz era un cambio, también lo era la madurez. El que la joven no le hubiese contestado de una forma diferente era ligeramente escalofriante.— _Es... sobre la profecía, creo que el momento ha llegado._

Otro escalofrió recorrió al moreno, aunque muy diferente que el anterior, este no tenía nada de agradable, de hecho, era un escalofrió que le sabia a miedo y un poco de incertidumbre. Raimundo pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro.

—_¿Estas segura?_

—_Por completo. Han pasado dos años y medio sin ninguna aparición espiritual, hace veinte minutos hable con Soel, Raimundo no puedo estar equivocada._

Raimundo suspiro. Era verdad. De todos los monjes Kimiko era la que tenía la mayor conexión espiritual (por muy irónico que fuese) y más facilidad de trasladarse al mundo de los espíritus cuando se encontraba en su sueño rem, si decía que Soel hablo con ella y que era importante entonces debía tratarse del cumplimiento de la profecía, el joven moreno se sentó en el escritorio y suspiro una vez más, definitivamente lo que la joven Nipona dijo no era algo que el recibía con las brazos abiertos.

—_Rai… sé que esto no te gusta, créeme a nadie de nosotros le agrado cuando nos enteramos hace dos años y medio, pero el punto es… el momento ha llegado, y necesitamos entrar en acción_.— Aun cuando decía lo que debían hacer, no decía que debían hacerlo, Kimiko parecía respetar su posición de líder aun después de casi tres años, un hecho que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, aun con la circunstancias.

—_Entiendo… entonces no hay remedio. No tenemos tiempo que perder_.— Una pausa más antes de que su voz tomara un tono más seguro, más autoritario.— _Kimiko, eres las mejor encontrando lo que buscas, ni siquiera quiero saber cómo encontraste mi numero en particular, pero ese no es el punto. Busca a Clay, cuéntale lo que sucedió, los quiero ambos en el templo mañana temprano._

—_¿Qué hay de Omi?_

—_No te preocupes, yo sé dónde lo encontrare… Y Kimiko._

—¿_Si?_

—_Asegúrate de traer contigo los Sheng gong Wus que te llevaste, dile a Clay lo mismo, algo me dice que los necesitaremos._

No hubo más que decir después de eso. Raimundo colgó el teléfono y puso su cabeza entre sus manos asimilando todo lo que estaba por venir, la forma en que su mundo cambio en tan solo dos minutos de conversación. En como ayer hablaba con sus hermanos y planeaban ir a surfear al día siguiente, y como ahora tendría que empacar sus cosas y trasladarse hacia el templo de un día para otro, en las explicaciones que daría, en su familia desatendida por tantos años, parecía algo muy complicado, y ciertamente injusto para sus hermanos. Pero la vida no siempre era justa, y eso era algo con lo cual el aprendió vivir, algo con lo que lamentablemente ellos vivirían.

Las memorias comenzaron a fluir en su mente, todas las que concernían el predicamento en el cual se encontraba, la recolección de todos los Sheng gong Wus, el ataque de Wuya, la muerte del Maestro Fung y el aprisionamiento de aquella que lo causo, el día que se revelo la profecía, y la separación de los guerreros Xiaolin. Ese último momento se sentía como si hubiese sucedido tan solo ayer.

_El cielo estaba nublado, como si compartiera la penuria de los jóvenes guerreros. Clay Bailey descansaba su cuerpo debajo del árbol, el sobrero cubriendo la mayoría de sus ojos mientras ocultaba muy a su modo la tristeza que había en ellos, Omi, el pequeño monje demostraba más abiertamente sus emociones, las gruesas lagrimas descendían de sus orbes obsidianas y se perdían en el cuello de su túnica después de acariciar su rostro con una sutil gentileza que nadie se atrevía a remover. Raimundo Pedrosa era más bien un caso distinto, él se hallaba molesto y decepcionado, todo en contra de su persona pensando en todos los "Si" de la situación._

_Si hubiese sido más rápido, si hubiese sido un mejor líder, si hubiese detectado el peligro inminente antes de que sucediera… había más de donde todos esos vinieron, pero con la tragedia y todas aquellas posibilidades imposibles surgió algo nuevo, algo frio, algo que no debió haber surgido a tan temprana edad: Madurez. No solo en él, si no en todos los guerreros, pero con un sentimiento más opresivo en el brasileño. Fue el momento en el cual se dio cuenta del peso del título con el cual siempre cargo tan descuidadamente, título que parecía inútil ahora._

_Por ultimo tenían a Kimiko Tohomiko, la joven dragón que se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, cerca de Clay, abrazándose a sí misma, tan descorazonada como sus compañeros, pero con un sentimiento extra de miedo e inseguridad. Todos habían perdido a su maestro, a su guía, no tenían nada más que la especulación del que será, y un futuro incierto y maligno alcanzándolos. Todos sabían que algo debía hacerse, que debían prepararse, que debían entrenar, pero ya no tenían a un maestro para eso._

_—__A-Amigos míos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Finalmente alguien formulo la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos los jóvenes, dicho alguien miro hacia los demás.— Pe-Perdimos al maestro, y con ello… nuestro camino._

_—__No, no es así._

_—__¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! No hay nadie que nos enseñe, que nos guie, que nos entrene. La devastación del mundo está a la vuelta de la cuadra y a nadie parece impórtale que—_

_—__¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importa!— Lo corto con furia, frialdad, sin corregir el error del pequeño monje. Omi callo sus palabras ligeramente sorprendido, Clay parecía intentar romper la tensión y Kimiko sollozaba silenciosamente preguntándose qué sería de los guerreros ahora que lo habían perdido todo.— ¡Este no es el fin del mundo! Al menos, no si hacemos algo al respecto._

_—__Detesto mucho romper tu burbuja compañero, pero no veo en qué modo vamos a lograrlo sin el maestro Fung y Dojo._

_Otra estocada en el corazón de Raimundo, fiel a su maestro, el dragón había Muerto intentando protegerlo, fue la primera vez que Raimundo había visto un acto tan valiente, y lamentablemente no pudo reconocérselo, Raimundo bajo la vista y tomo aire. No podía llorar, no aquí. Un líder era el espejo del equipo y si quería que ellos demostraran fortaleza él debía hacerlo. Una vez pensado esto se calmó de la misma forma, no queriendo ser aquel que intricara el caos en el equipo._

_—__Es verdad, que el Maestro y Dojo se han ido, una perdida que jamás recuperaremos. Pero también es verdad que ninguno de ellos espero que el destino del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros.— Los guerreros parecieron sorprendidos ante aquella realización, y Raimundo continuo con sus palabras.— Ellos nos escogieron por una razón, ellos nos dejaron su legado y ellos confiaban en que nosotros estaríamos ahí para el mundo, cuando ellos no estuvieran._

_—__Rai… pero sin ellos nosotros—_

_—__Nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de trazar nuestro propio destino, de entrenarnos y de prepararnos para el momento en el cual Larg decida manifestarse nuevamente.— Interrumpió Raimundo a Kimiko._

_—__Entonces, ¿Qué propones compañero?— Clay por supuesto tenía incertidumbre, pero entre más escucha a Raimundo más sentía que la posibilidad de hacer algo estaba al alcance de los guerreros si se lo proponían._

_—__Del modo en que yo lo veo, es momento de separarnos._

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__Esa idea me parece inadecuada._

_—__¿Estás seguro de eso compañero?_

_—__¡Si estoy seguro!— Interrumpió las exclamaciones de Kimiko, Omi y Clay respectivamente, se dio cuenta de que había gritado y procedió a explicarse con más calma.— Escuchen, hemos entrenado y recolectado Sheng gong Wus durante cuatro años, hemos trabajado como equipo y ganado en varias ocasiones, pero es hora de que cada quien se entrene y mejore sus habilidades individuales. Si mejoramos como individuos en estos tres años mejoraremos al mismo tiempo como equipo. Hay que tomar los Sheng gong Wus que sean necesarios, esconder los demás en un lugar de alta seguridad y dedicarnos a mejorar en los próximos años._

_—__Rai, aun no pienso que eso sea buena idea._

_—__No Kimiko, Raimundo puede tener razón esta vez.— No era una sorpresa que Omi se expresara de esa forma, lo que sí lo era, es que estuviese de acuerdo con el brasileño luego de haberle reñido hacia unos segundos.—El camino de un guerrero es uno que a veces debe recorrerse en la soledad, para alcanzar una mejora significante._

_—__No veo que tengamos mejor opción.— Añadió Clay demostrando su apoyo a esa idea, que si bien era dolorosa, era igualmente necesaria. Kimiko finalmente cedió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_—__De acuerdo. Podemos esconder los Sheng gong Wus en mi casa, es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo y puedo usar los palillos cambiantes para hacerlos más pequeños y difíciles de encontrar._

_—__¿Estas segura de poder aceptar semejante responsabilidad Kimiko?—La joven Nipona asintió ante la pregunta del monje._

_—__Nadie pondrá un solo dedo sobre ellos chicos, les doy mi palabra._

_—__Confió en que estarán a salvo.— Acoto Raimundo con una sonrisa y suspiro.—Recuerden lo que dice la profecía, trataremos contra un enemigo diferente a todo lo conocido hasta ahora, nuestro entrenamiento debe tener los mismos fundamentos. Luego de escoger los Wus Kimiko los esconderá donde nadie pueda robarlos. Nos veremos en tres años._

_Así lo hicieron, cada monje eligió los Wus que consideraron necesarios para su entrenamiento y dejaron el resto al cuidado de Kimiko, al final solo el Dragón del viento y el dragón del agua permanecían en él templo. Ninguno profirió palabras por unos cuantos minutos mientras observaban la lluvia cernirse sobre el templo y la tumba de su maestro, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Raimundo hablo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, no por la acción si no por lo que dijo al monje._

_—__¿Tu crees que hice lo correcto, Omi?_

_Omi pareció sorprenderse de la misma forma, eran pocas veces en la cual ambos guerreros compartían conversaciones serias que concerniesen sus inseguridades, el lado más humano detrás de la fachada del guerrero. Era una de esas sorpresas no desagradables, meramente descolocadas. Al reponerse de la sorpresa Omi fue rápido al responder._

_—__Raimundo, te conozco desde hace muchos años y en todo ese tiempo te he visto pasar de una excusa patética de guerrero…— Omi se vio interrumpido ante el gruñido del joven mayor, a lo cual soltó una risita y continuo. —A un excelente líder y compañero, además el gran maestro Dashi alguna vez dijo que el camino de un guerrero es de un solo carril._

_—__Amigo, de verdad necesitas trabajar en esas cosas que dices y tus frases.— Raimundo rio frotándole la cabeza a Omi, el pequeño monje se quejó un poco, al menos hasta que Raimundo lo dejo ir.— Pero, gracias. Creo que… es todo, nos veremos después…— Raimundo bajo la vista, de todos los monjes, con Omi había establecido una conexión más especial, difícil de explicar, pero siempre estuvo ahí, dejar al pequeño monje le hacía sentir un poco… vacío.— ¡Y más te vale entrenar mucho, porque al regresar seré capaz de patear tu trasero!_

_Omi sonrió cuando Raimundo empezó a actuar más como… el mismo y negó. — ¡En tus pesadillas Raimundo!_

_Raimundo ni si quiera se molestó en corregirlo esta vez, asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida y utilizo el único Wu que se había llevado consigo para salir de allí. _

_—__¡Garras del tigre dorado!_

Raimundo despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando su mente finalmente registro lo que estaba sucediendo, los toques en la puerta era constantes y sonaban desde hace rato, el moreno deseo que pudiese ignorarlos por completo, irse por sus cosas y escapar por la ventana como lo había hecho la primera vez que fue contactado por el templo Xiaolin, lamentablemente ya no podía hacer eso, Raimundo ya no tenía dieciséis años, él no podía hacerle eso sus hermanos otra vez. Dejando salir un suspiro bien largo y preparándose para una dolorosa confrontación Raimundo abrió la puerta dejando entrever la cara de Maria observándolo con algo parecido al miedo y desesperanza, le rompió verla de ese modo, pero iba a tener que confrontarla antes de irse. No obstante ni si quiera había abierto la boca para hablar cuando ella se le adelanto, un tono de acusación claro en su voz.

—V-Vas a irte otra vez, ¿Verdad? Vas a irte como lo hiciste la vez pasada, vas a dejarnos al igual que papa y mama—

—¡No! No es así es solo que…

—¿¡Es solo que, que!? Te escuche hablar con esa chica por teléfono, vas a irte a ese templo otra vez.

—Maria… por favor trata de entender—

—E-Eres un mentiroso, prometiste que estarías con nosotros, al menos durante el resto del año. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Mentiste!

Rai la acallo con un abrazo, y murmuro apenas un audible 'Lo lamento' que apago los gritos de la mayor de sus hermanas menores. Rai quería decirlo todo y nada al mismo tiempo, no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Las disculpas o las explicaciones? Tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo para decirlo. El joven dragón suspiro una vez y se separó ligeramente de la joven, la vio a esos orbes verdes tan característicos de los suyos y hablo en tono condescendiente.

—Lo lamento demasiado Maria… no hay palabras que describan lo mal que me siento por dejarlos a tan solo una semana de haber llegado, pero… el mundo me necesita—

—¡Nosotros te necesitamos! ¡Te necesitábamos cuando papa se fue, pero tú te fuiste al templo de los monjes Xiaolin! ¡Te necesitamos cuando mama murió pero tú estabas muy ocupado buscando Sheng gong Wus—

—¡Si sé que ustedes me necesitan pero si no regreso a ese templo el mundo como lo conocemos dejara de existir! ¡Prefiero irme ahora y dejarles un mundo donde vivir el resto de sus vidas que no ir y someternos a la opresión por toda la eternidad!

Eso pareció terminar la discusión momentáneamente, porque Raimundo tenía un punto. Nadie quería hacer el trabajo sucio, pero algunas veces las cosas debían hacerse aun cuando no fueran agradables. El moreno suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Sé que es demasiado pedirte esto, pero tendrás que quedarte con la responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestros hermanos del mismo modo que yo tuve que hacerlo cuando éramos niños, les mandare dinero, todo lo que pueda, pero te necesito más que nunca hermana por favor.

—Siempre odie que fueras el héroe, ¿Lo sabes?— Rai parpadeo confundido, viendo como Maria bajaba la vista.— Cuando estabas con Wuya las cosas eran mejores para ti, tú mismo lo dijiste. Lo villanos nunca tienen responsabilidades, pueden vivir su vida, tu solo vives para proteger la vida de los demás,… tú y tus amigos, no es justo.

—No todo en esta vida lo es.

—Pero aun así iras.

—Eso temo.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda detenerte?

—No.

Un suspiro, uno muy grande que dejaba entrever tristeza y resignación, al parecer lo más difícil había pasado entre ellos, ahora solo quedaba la aceptación. Mario lo miro a los ojos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa dejándole ver que comprendía, que podía no ser justo, podía ser cruel e irresponsable como hermano, pero ella lo comprendía con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

—Está bien, comprendo. Solo prométeme algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No mueras.

—Eso es imposible.

Una risa fue la confirmación, pero aun cuando ambos hermanos la sintieron muy real y llena de confianza, los dos sabían que esta vez la situación era diferente, aun así ya no había más que decir respecto al asunto. Raimundo Pedrosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a juntar sus cosas para salir lo antes posible, el día sería muy pesado y no tenía tiempo que perder para llegar al templo Xiaolin.

—¡Vamos Zhenzhu, tu velocidad es igual que la del viejo Dojo, y eso es ya decir demasiado!

Un gruñido añadido a un tremendo aumento de velocidad fue lo que Raimundo recibió como respuesta, el moreno soltó una risita y una exclamación de júbilo mientras cruzaba los cielos junto a su dragona plateada en dirección a las islas de Fiji, el cielo anaranjado adornaba la tarde que pronto se convertiría en noche y Raimundo finalmente fijo el punto que estaba buscando.

—Zhenzhu, abajo.

La dragona siguió las ordenes de su amo, descendiendo hasta que ambos estuvieron al nivel del suelo, cuando llegaron a su destino la dragona cambio su forma hasta que tuvo el tamaño de una serpiente mediana, se enrollo sobre el cuello del moreno, Raimundo acaricio las escamas debajo de su cuello afectivamente y sonrió al escuchar un gruñido suave de aceptación por parte del reptil.

**_¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí, Raimundo?_**

_Cuando te encontré en las islas de Fiji hace dos años decidí que era mejor entrenarte conmigo, volar sobre ti y explorar el mundo de forma más exhaustiva que si utilizaba las garras del tigre dorado, pero ahora debo regresarlas, por eso vinimos aquí._

**_Entiendo, en ese caso vinimos antes de lo necesario, pudiste pasar unas cuantas horas más con tu familia._**

_Eso habría sido más doloroso, era mejor irme mientras la urgencia me empujaba a hacerlo, además les dije a los demás que nos veríamos mañana temprano, no deseo decepcionar a nadie. _

La conversación telepática término en ese punto, Raimundo camino hacia el poblado que lo vio empezar la parte más importante de su entrenamiento con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica, deambular por los caminos selváticos de Fiji siempre le traía recuerdos muy preciados, y el lugar era pacifico, seguro. Por cada lugar que pasaba el brasileño recordaba cierta maniobra, cierta técnica o cierta caída en específico que lo formo como el guerrero que era ahora. Las islas eran meramente turísticas, no muy grandes o concurridas en la parte selvática de la zona, perfecto lugar de entrenamiento para un joven brasileño cuyo elemento dominante era el aire. Había un gran volcán en la isla más grande del lugar, y cerca de este, hacia el norte, había una cascada y pozos de agua natural que tenían más de 30 metros de profundidad, estos estaban situados dentro de cuevas naturales que eran mejor conocidas como: Las cuevas de los lamentos.

La razón principal de esto era que la resonancia en un lugar tan desolado y amplio generaba ecos sonoros muy prolongados, cuando el viento corría por esas cuevas sonaba como si alguien estuviese quejándose o llorando, y luego de seis meses de entrenamiento ahí generando fuertes corrientes de viento la gente empezó a escuchar rumores de almas perdidas y fantasmas deambulando en el lugar, algo que Raimundo encontraba hilarante ya que volvió su lugar de entrenamiento aún más solitario que anteriormente. _Aunque no todo fue mi culpa en ese aspecto. _Pensó el Brasileño soltando una risita, antes que de que el entrenara ahí, Kheel Kuruk, su maestro, había vivido dentro de la cueva por años y cuando los curiosos se sentían tentados a entrar generaba ruidos esporádicos que terminaban asustándolos, los lamentos que Raimundo genero con el aire solo mejoraron las cosas para el viejo maestro.

Hablando de viejos maestros… Raimundo apresuro el paso a través del camino hecho con palos de bambú en las fosas de agua cuando pudo divisar la casa del maestro no muy lejos de donde estaba, la luces estaban prendidas lo cual quería decir sin lugar a duda que el viejo se encontraba ahí. Con saltos apresurados el joven guerrero corto la distancia que quedaba hacia la casa de su maestro, hacia al menos un año y medio que no lo veía por lo cual ansiedad era comprensible, una vez que se acercó a la entrada de la cabaña erguida orgullosamente sobre un pozo de amenos 20 metros de profundidad, toco la puerta tres veces. Hubo un silencio muy repentino dentro de la cabaña y luego lo que parecía ser cosas moviéndose para revelar la cara de un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años expresando sorpresa.

—¿Raimundo? ¡Rai! ¡Qué alegría verte!— Raimundo trasbillo tres pasos hacia atrás cuando Kuruk se abalanzo en sus brazos, apenas recibiéndolo a tiempo sin caer al suelo, Zhenzhu soltó un gruñido agitado ante el movimiento pero no hizo nada más que aferrarse con más fuerza al hombro de su amo. Raimundo soltó una risa jovial una vez que se hubo recuperado de la repentina embestida.

—¡Veo que el tiempo te trata bien Kuruk! No has cambiado nada en el último año.— Observo el brasileño con atención, acercándose a él y notando otra cosa nueva.— ¡Mira! Ahora soy más alto que tu.— Comento con una sonrisa burlona.— Supongo que el 'titulo' de enano se va a ir para otra persona.

—¡Ja! Adolescentes, crecen peor que una esponja de arrecife.

— ¡Hey! Casi soy un adulto amigo, de hecho legal en Rio, cumplí 18 hace una semana, más respeto para el dragón del viento.

—Más respeto para el maestro del Dragón del viento.

—Touché— Admitió la derrota mientras ambos entraban a la casa del mayor.

—Ven siéntate, siéntate. Hice tu platillo favorito, sopa de algas.

—Oh… genial.— Comento Rai con una cara de disgusto mientras Kuruk reía burlonamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. La verdad fuese dicha, la sopa de algas era probablemente el platillo que Raimundo más odiaba en el mundo, y por desgracia el preferido de su maestro.

Mientras Kuruk terminaba de preparar la comida en la cocina Raimundo le echo un vistazo al lugar que fue su hogar durante meses, en la esquina de la pequeña sala había un sistema de chimenea que Kuruk utilizaba para alumbrar la casa y mantearse caliente durante las noches húmedas, además el humo que se expulsaba demostraba ser un excelente ahuyentador de los mosquitos. Junto a esta había dos sillones, uno individual y grande y otro para dos personas, aquel el cual Raimundo llamo cama por un buen tiempo.

En medio de la sala había un feo tapete echo de algas y coral que el Brasileño nunca encontró agradable y dentro del cuarto de maestro y la cocina la iluminación consistía de velas y lámparas de lava que funcionaban a base de baterías, lo que en algún momento fue su centro de entretenimiento consistía nada más y nada menos que de una vieja radio que solo tocaba una estación de musical Hawaiana folclórica y que por suerte se encontraba apagada. Dos ventanas servían como medios de ventilación y de eso consistía el lugar además de ciertos pergaminos que seguramente estaban guardados en la estantería de Kuruk, dentro de su habitación.

Aun con defectos, salitre y un gusto hippie Hawaiano muy crudo Rai sentía una fuerte nostalgia al estar dentro de la cabaña que se erguía orgullosamente sobre los pozos de agua subterránea.

—¿Por qué la repentina visita? No te esperaba dentro de seis meses.— Raimundo volteo hacia Kuruk cuando él se sentó en la mesa, hacienda un gesto para que lo acompañara. Raimundo se sentó junto a él y miro su porción de sopa con algo de disgusto, si tan solo no sintiese tanto respeto por su maestro como para no comerla…

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas la profecía de la cual te hable?

— ¿El lado Heylin hibernando durante tres años, la pelea final contra la máxima representación del mal cuyo resultado definirá una eternidad de oscuridad o de paz?

—No una eternidad, solo veinte mil años.— Corrigió Raimundo tomando un sorbo de la sopa y temblando cuando el distintivo sabor ataco sus papilas gustativas. Kuruk rio de buena gana al ver su reacción.

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

— Y así de asqueroso sabia… en fin.— Raimundo decidió terminar con la tortura de un solo golpe y tomársela toda de golpe, una vez que hubo terminado el contenido de la misma dejo el plato en la mesa y tembló solo una vez más antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre frente a él.— El punto es que después de terminar mi entrenamiento aquí seguí viajando a otros lugares con Zhenzhu, pero ayer Kimiko me llamo, y dijo que hablo con Soel en sus sueños, aparentemente la profecía podría adelantarse un poco así que debo volver al templo, y como deje las garras del tigre dorado aquí…

—Oh entiendo.— Asintió Kuruk tomando un trozo de carne y dándoselo a la dragona plateada que gustosa empezó a devorarlo.— Sabes, nunca supe porque no le dijiste a tu novia que volviera a hacer esas cosas más grandes, ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me habría salvado en viajes a la tienda por baterías para mis lámparas de lava y el radio?—Raimundo simplemente rodo los ojos y sonrió ignorando el comentario acerca de Kimiko.

—No podía arriesgarme a que alguien tomara las garras mientras me iba, las deje en tu cuidado porque confiaba más en ti que en mí como guardián, y aun cuando sé que tú no las perderías la idea de alguien atacándote para tenerlas no era agradable.

—Creí que el mal dormía por tres años.

—No todo el mal, solo las tres grandes representaciones de el: Wuya, Hanibal Roy Bean y Chase Young. Y no duermen precisamente, solo pierden todos sus poderes y se vuelven mortales— Explico el dragón del viento.

—Ya veo… bueno te lo daré después de mi sopa.— Explico el, listo para soplar cuando un repentina idea vino a su mente, Kuruk observo a Raimundo y sonrió.— ¿Te molestaría hacer los honores?

—¿Oh? ¡En absoluto!— Raimundo genero una pequeñísima ráfaga de viento, lo suficientemente fuerte para entibiar la sopa, pero no demasiado como para hacerla volar del plato. Kuruk se vio realmente sorprendido por un momento para después sonreír con dicha.

—¡Muy bien hecho Rai! Puedo ver que tu manejo y control de tu elemento ha sido casi completamente dominado, creo que ya puedo darte ese último regalo que tenía guardado en mi estantería.

—¿Qué regalo?

— Oh ya lo veras.—Acoto el simplemente, dándole otro trozo de carne a Zhenzhu y empezando a comer su sopa.

Raimundo no pudo evitar a leve ansiedad que sintió ante estas palabras, si había algo en lo cual su maestro se especializaba eran las técnicas de viento y todo lo relacionado con dicho elemento, claramente el regalo tendría que ver con eso, o al menos eso deducía al brasileño por la pequeña conversación establecida anteriormente.

Era curioso, porque Kuruk no podía controlar el viento, Raimundo jamás entendió como es que un arte marcialista común tenia tantas armas, sellos y contratos del naturaleza del viento, tampoco entendía muy bien los porque, pero eso dejo de importarle hace mucho. Sin el hombre frente a él Raimundo habría sido nada en su entrenamiento, fue el quien le dio la enseñanza básica necesaria para dominar su elemento y aprender a aplicarlo en un combate, no solo como un medio de ataque, si no como una extensión de su cuerpo que servía tanto en ataque como **defensa**, claro que no podía quitarle crédito en su entrenamiento a Guan, ya que había sido el maestro aquel que le dio la idea de enfocar su entrenamiento en su elemento, y no en la fuerza de otras armas y los Sheng gong Wus, claro que ciertos objetos y armas siempre venían como un buena ayuda.

En total Raimundo había tenido solo a Kuruk como maestro, el resto de su entrenamiento lo había hecho solo. Aún conservaba su espada de la Nébula y adquirió también la Ocarina de Ventafelice[1], la demonio del viento que residía en una de las muchas entradas al mundo espiritual, para usar dicho instrumento había requerido también de firmar el contrato Inmunitatem Shengyin[2] el cual robo de la misma demonio. Fuera de eso Raimundo no poseía demasiadas armas o cosas externas a su persona que incrementaran su fuerza, todo era habilidades, técnicas nuevas y su propio estilo de pelea que combinaba al estilo Ba gua y sus antiguos movimientos de Capoeira.

Esperar a que Kuruk terminara pareció una eternidad mientras Raimundo no hacía más que mirar a su maestro comer, pero el moreno prefería resguardarse de probar más de aquella sopa especial de algas, lo que menos necesitaba era indisponerse para su viaje. Una vez que el hombre mayor hubo acabado con su tercer y último plato de sopa Raimundo se paró de la mesa.

—Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de enseñarme ese regalo tan especial de antes?

—¿Hm? Oh claro, pero antes toma el Sheng gong Wu.— Kuruk tomo el pequeño medallón que tenía puesto y se lo dio a Raimundo, dentro de él estaban las garras del tigre dorado, las cuales seguían empequeñecidas gracias a los palillos cambiantes de Kimiko.— Me pareció adecuado guardarlos ahí, nadie nunca los vio y se mantuvieron vigilados constantemente.

—Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte, gracias Kuruk.

—De nada, ahora espera aquí, voy a ir por tu regalo.— Raimundo no pudo decir nada porque Kuruk se fue inmediatamente a buscar aquello que le regalaría. Siendo más joven, o conociendo menos al maestro el joven brasileño habría esperado algo material como un arma, pero Kuruk era más bien fan de los…—¡Aquí esta! El pergamino Feng ni Yang!

— Pergaminos… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— Pregunto Raimundo con una risita, Kuruk le envió una mirada afilada.

—¡No seas ingrato, ha estado en mi familia por años, y he esperado toda mi vida el ver cómo funciona, gracias a ti podrá suceder!

— De acuerdo, tienes mi atención. ¿Cómo funciona este pergamino?

—Muy bien, antes que nada tiene que ver con mis antepasados, y por eso mismo te contare una historia:

_"__Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre quise ser el Dragón del viento. Mi abuelo fue el Dragón del viento hace muchos años y desde que supe esto quise ser el dragón, lamentablemente no funciona así. Los cuatro dragones elementales solo pueden existir cuando los antiguos portadores del elemento mueren a menos que se encuentren casos muy específicos, es por esta misma razón que mi familia siempre tuvo tantas armas y pergaminos relacionados con esto. Todos pertenecieron a mi abuelo en alguna ocasión. _

_Bueno, mi abuelo murió, pero el nuevo dragón del viento no se revelo inmediatamente como sucedió con los otros dragones, de hecho no se revelo del todo. Y eso me dio esperanza que quizás si me esforzaba, si me esforzaba de verdad podría ser ese dragón del viento, entonces entrene en todas las técnicas y estilos de viento que pude encontrar, y recolecte todos los pergaminos que pude conseguir, luego, cuando tenía veintidós años me dijeron que el dragón del viento finalmente se había manifestado, un jovencito de 10 años que vivía en Brasil. Sobra decir que me encontré decepcionado ante esto, había estado tan obsesionado con el título y la idea de ser del dragón del viento como lo fue mi abuelo que no me di cuenta de que las cosas sucedieron así por una razón. _

_El día que me entere que tú eras el Dragón del viento, fue también el día que encontré el pergamino Feng ni Yang. Un pergamino creador por el primer Dragón del viento: El gran Maestro Dashi. Este permite al usuario aumentar su control sobre el elemento considerablemente, no solo aumenta la agilidad y rapidez del guerrero, también hace que los ataques de viento tengan una presión superior, al punto en el cual pueden destruir, cortar y atravesar cosas si son bien utilizados y si el dragón posee un control preciso como el pulso de un escritor de caligrafía antigua._

_Raimundo el día que te encontré entrenando en Fiji fuera de mis cuevas y me explicaste sobre la profecía de Soel y Larg finalmente lo comprendí. Yo no estaba destinado a ser el dragón del viento, estaba destinado a ser el maestro del dragón del viento, y te aseguro amigo mío fue el placer más grande de mi vida, y ahora que he visto lo mucho que has mejorado el control sobre tu elemento sé que estás listo para esto."_

Raimundo tomo el pergamino con manos temblorosas, era un pergamino creado por **Dashi**, el mismo Dashi que creo los Sheng gong Wus, el mismo Dashi que eligió a sus primeros compañeros dragones elementales, el mismo Dashi que encerró a Wuya, era de ese Dashi de quien Raimundo poseía un pergamino ahora. El tener algo tan increíble era tan impresionante que le costaba creerlo y digerir toda la información, pero todo tenía sentido. En un inicio Kuruk no había sido muy amistoso, Raimundo nunca entendió por qué, pero tampoco indago mucho en ello, además Kuruk tenía razón en decir que su poder del viento se había manifestado a una edad muy avanzada en comparación con Omi, Clay y Kimiko cuyo elemento se manifestó a tan solo unos años de edad.

Raimundo lo abrió con manos temblorosas, el pergamino consistía solamente de marcas y signos desconocidos para él, estos se iban haciendo más extensos conforme avanzaban al centro del pergamino y volvían a disminuir su tamaño hasta llegar al final, justo en un último espacio había un rectángulo de pergamino intacto, libre de sellos, mostrando únicamente lo que vendría siendo la firma de Dashi y otras dos que Raimundo desconocía, estas estaban escritas con tinta café… no, no era tinta café era…

—Sangre… Kuruk, ¿Qué clase de pergamino es este?

—Ok, no me envíes esa cara de miedo, te lo explicare. Es un pergamino, que como ya explique, aumentara tu poder elemental, pero debido a que el pergamino aumenta tanto tu poder se necesita hacer un pacto de sangre.—El maestro tomo dicho pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa. – Todos estos signos son sellos propios de tu elemento que ayudan a liberar ciertos puntos de chi específicos, estos mismos son los que aumenta la presión en tus poderes de viento. Cuando haces este pacto es necesario escribir tu nombre en esta sección y después debes cortar tu palma por completo, con la sangre que salga de esa cortadura hay que marcar el pergamino de extremo a extremo—

—¿De extremo a extremo? ¡Kuruk este pergamino tiene al menos dos metros!— Comento Raimundo alarmado, el no dudaba de su maestro, ni dudaba del pergamino, era solo que el único pergamino con pacto de sangre que había firmado en el pasado fue el de Inmunitatem Shengyin, y en esa ocasión solo tuvo que poner su huella digital en uno de los apartados, este pergamino parecía… extremista, en comparación.

—Escucha, sé que suena algo crítico, de hecho, aparte de Dashi solo otros dos dragones de viento han firmado el pacto, el hecho de que un pergamino elemental y espiritual te de tanto poder cuesta, los sellos en el pergamino se transfieren hacia el usuario y se posicionan en la base de la espalda desde la nunca hacia el final de la cadera, extendiendo estos cuatro sellos más pequeños a las manos, los pies y los dedos de las manos, este último va posicionado sobre el pecho y actúa directamente sobre los puntos de Chi que transfieren energía a los pulmones, la respiración es básica de tu elemento, así que este sello sirve para este propósito, los demás agudizan la presión de aire liberada en tus ataques usando tus piernas y tus brazos.

—Bueno… suena increíble lo admito, ¿Pero eso quiere decir que voy a caminar por la vida con todos estos sellos en mi cuerpo?

—Oh no, estos sellos son invisibles a la vista, solo se activan cuando abres tu Chakra Yang.

—¿Mi chakra Yang?— Pregunto el Moreno algo confundido, Kuruk asintió.

—Sí, escucha tu poder elemental está relacionado con el Yang, al igual que el poder del dragón del fuego, mientras que los dragones de agua y tierra comparten la naturaleza del Chakra Yin. Aunque ustedes no lo noten cada vez que utilizan su poder el chakra de su naturaleza se libera, recuerdo que en alguna ocasión me comentaste como la frente de Omi brillaba, esto se debe a que la concentración del chakra elemental de cada uno de los dragones está en el centro de la frente, por eso cuando su frente brillaban su poder se maximizaba. En este caso, tienes que aprender a liberar la energía del chakra Yang sin usar tu poder elemental para poder activar el poder de estos sellos.

Raimundo soltó un suspiro, toda la información formando sentido en su cabeza, aun así le parecía algo increíblemente complicado para un simple pergamino, la presión de aire de la cual hablaba Kuruk era como generar una espada irrompible, demasiado poder era atemorizante, pero los tiempos oscuros estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y si tener ese poder significaba una oportunidad más el lidero de los guerreros Xiaolin estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

—Lo hare.— Declaro con seriedad, sus ojos se conectaron con los de su maestro.— Voy a firmar el pacto de Feng ni Yang y entrenar para liberar mi chakra Yang, aprender a utilizar esta técnica para el bien común de todos.

Kuruk soltó un respiro contenido.

–Rai… hay algo más, que deberías saber acerca de este pacto, y quiero que estés bien consciente de ello antes firmar el contrato.— No le gusto el tono de seriedad con el cual hablaba Kuruk, había un "truco" detrás de las bellezas del pergamino, y por como lo había manejado Raimundo sabía que la cortadura de su mano no era peor.

—Escupe.

—De acuerdo, primeramente el corte de tu mano debe ser profundo, al menos un centímetro y medio de profundidad de corte, no te preocupes, una vez que recorras el pergamino en su extensión este se cierra gracias a la magia de los sellos, en segundo debes saber que un pacto irreversible, nunca podrás romperlo a diferencia de otros pactos, además de esto el proceso en el cual los sellos pasan al usuario es muy doloroso, por ultimo… y me temo que más crítico, es un sello que requiere una conexión espiritual profunda y requiere mucha energía, la conexión espiritual es lo de menos, la energía es lo preocupante. Cada vez que actives este sello acortara tu vida a largo plazo.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que suena drástico pero… bueno, ya eres un maestro Xiaolin, incluso superaste el nivel de dragón, la magia de lado Xiaolin mantiene vivos eternamente a aquellos que no abandonan el camino del bien, eso es lo que se dice generalmente.— Explico el con una sonrisa. — La verdad sea dicha, no es así, solo hace que el proceso de envejecimiento sea absolutamente lento, pero quiero que estés consciente de que usa esta técnica te quitara unos cuantos milenios de vida si la usas muy frecuentemente, y si, sé que no puede ser importante para ti ahora, pero en un futuro no hay forma de saber cómo vendrán las cosas para ti, así que considéralo antes de usar los poderes de los sellos, y úsalos solo cuando no tengas más opción, ¿De acuerdo?

—No me importa. Lo hare.

Raimundo pudo notar la sorpresa de su maestro, y el joven exhalo un gran suspiro antes de dar su explicación, el sabía que no era común tomar decisiones de semejante calibre tan a la ligera, todo el asunto lo asustaba por completo y le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no había necesidad de mentir allí, el dragón del viento había aprendido muchos años atrás, gracias a Hanibal Bean, que temer no era malo, huir de tus temores lo era. Raimundo temía poseer tanto poder y las consecuencias que ello implicaría, pero temía aún más perder a sus amigos.

—Tuve un sueño, muy desagradable, solo había muerte, sangre y destrucción en él, vi a mis amigos siendo destruidos frente a mis ojos, no quiero que suceda y si aceptar un pacto de sangre de esta magnitud puede ayudarme a evitarlo, entonces que así sea.

—Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que usa para evitarlo.—Comento el sabio maestro, pero Raimundo negó con la cabeza, está decidido y lo haría, Kuruk parecía algo inseguro ahora, pero no Raimundo, el dragón del viento jamás se había sentido tan seguro de algo.

—Solo… prepara las cosas para hacer el pacto de sangre.

_Los años no te han tratado bien, ¿No es así, Wuya?_

_—_Larg…— La bruja Heylin, una vez la mayor representación existente de la maldad y responsable única de la muerte del Maestro Fung alzo la vista, una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en su demacrado rostro.

_Mírate tan demacrada y marchita, aprisionada debajo el templo Xiaolin, tan patética e incapaz de liberarte._

Si Larg hubiese estado presente en una forma sólida Wuya habría sabido hacia donde ver, pero la ama de la oscuridad se limitó a moverse entre las sombras.

Incluso después de veinte mil años no usaste los poderes que se te otorgaron adecuadamente, una vez fuiste mi representante más leal de la maldad, ahora no eres ni una sombra de lo que solías ser…

— Igual que tu.— Comento la bruja con sus ojos jade brillando en la oscuridad donde estaba aprisionada, las mancuernas con picos en sus manos evitaban que pudieran moverse siquiera un centímetro, era frustrante pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de una insana motivación por liberarse y tomar venganza en aquellos que la aprisionaron.— Pero estas aquí, finalmente es el momento de la profecía… necesitas ayuda, necesitas un aliado al que puedas utilizar.

_Veo que estar encerrada aquí no ha terminado con tu cordura del todo… es verdad. Necesito de un aprendiz al que pueda utilizar, un alma que este a mi completa disposición. _

–Yo no soy esa alma… ya no mas.— Había cierta acidez en su voz, no porque no fuera a ser utilizada por su maestra, sino porque su alma estaba sellada junto a su poder una vez más, y en esta ocasión quizás permanente.

_¿Oh? Y quien es el responsable de semejante trabajo. ¿Hm?_

La bruja gruño, Larg estaba utilizando su energía espiritual para intentar corromper su alma, pero el sello en la frente de Wuya lo impedía, empezó a brillar en un color blanco y brillante, el sello de contención se hizo visible. Una vez que Larg hubo visto lo que deseaba dejo de utilizar su magia espiritual.

—No es un el… es una ella, Kimiko Tohomiko.

¿La joven dragón del fuego? Interesante.

—Ella no es… a quien buscas.

_¿A no? Entonces dime, quien es aquel que tendré que entrenar durante los próximos seis meses hasta que llegue el día de la profecía._

—Conozco bien a chico… lo encontraras en el Cesar's Palace, en una suit privada en las Vegas, su nombre es Jack Spicer.

Raimundo Pedrosa respiro hondo intentando alcanzar un estado de calma y paz espiritual sin mucho éxito. Nunca había sido un fan las conexiones espirituales, Kimiko y Omi siempre habían sido los monjes mas estimulados espiritualmente y este tipo de tareas les brotaban de manera natural. Pero no al líder, él siempre había sido más un joven de acción y de pensamiento, de tácticas y planes, y ahora ese chico simplemente esperaba con una bien disimulada ansiedad, esperaba a que los preparativos estuviesen listos para firmar el pacto de Feng ni Yan, respirando como su elemento y preguntándose como estarían sus amigos. En sus hombros Zhenzhu descansaba plácidamente, aparentemente ignorante de los sucesos, o probablemente desinteresada del asunto. Para ser una dragona que había estado con él en los últimos 3 años, no era muy afectiva en ciertos aspectos, Raimundo decidió.

Soltó un suspiro más y se dispuso a seguir meditando cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Raimundo no necesitaba escuchar del llamado de Kuruk para saber que el momento había llegado, se paró de la roca que estaba en el centro de uno de los pozos subacuáticos, a ocho metros de distancias de la cabaña y con un salto ágil y la ayuda de su elemento se desplego hacia la orilla en un movimiento. Zhenzhu pareció ofenderse por la interrupción en su siesta y bajo de su hombro para dormir en otro lado, Raimundo se limitó a negar con la cabeza murmurando algo acerca de las 'mascotas ingratas' antes de entrar a la cabaña.

No se veía muy diferente que antes, con la excepción de que la mesa había desaparecido, el pergamino estaba extendido en su totalidad en donde antes estuvo la mesa del comedor y uno de los sillones, junto a este había un pincel delgado y una navaja cuyo filo brillaba amenazadoramente. La oscurecida habitación había sido iluminada por verlas blancas e incluso había un ligero aroma a incienso. Lo básico para un rito espiritual. Raimundo suspiro, entro del todo a la sala, entre más rápido terminara mejor, mañana tendría que llegar al templo temprano.

—Toma esto, te ayudara a soportar el dolor.—Explico Kuruk pasándole un vaso con un líquido rojo, Raimundo trago saliva antes de tomarlo todo de golpe. — ¿Nervioso?

—Ansioso.

—No te preocupes, es normal.— Comento el con un vana sonrisa antes de suspirar.— Bueno si estás listo entonces, empecemos.— Raimundo asintió.

—Dime que debo hacer.

—Quítate la camisa de combate, los collares y la pulsera, después corta tu mano profundamente, y voltea la palma hacia a ti— Kuruk demostraba las explicaciones mientras hablaba.—Necesitas curvearla como un pequeño caldero y con la sangre que salga escribir tu nombre en esta sección libre del pergamino, utilizando tu sangre, luego respira hondo y extiende tu palma tu palma, recorriendo el pergamino desde el extremo izquierdo al derecho, de orilla a orilla, no despegues la mano del pergamino no importa lo que pase, ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

Raimundo asintió, el estaría aunque fuese como apoyo moral, Raimundo lo necesitaba, además algo le decía que Kuruk no se iría aun si su presencia no fuera necesaria. Raimundo tomo un respiro hondo y la navaja en mano derecha, le dio una última mirada a su mano aun libre de heridas para después cortar la palma profundamente. Sobra decir que le dolió, pero eso no lo detuvo de cerrar sus dedos y formar una cazuela, tal como se lo había dicho su maestro. Con la mano derecha tomo el pincel para tinta china y lo empapo de su sangre que empezaba estancarse en su mano izquierda, sin perder tiempo Raimundo escribió su nombre junto al de los otros maestros, el nombre pareció brillar por un momento y el dragón el viento respiro hondo, era ahora o nunca.

Su mano pinto una enorme mancha carmesí en toda la extensión del pergamino, lentamente, pero seguro, Raimundo marco cada signo en el papel con una enorme mancha de su sangre y mantuvo la mano pegada al final, preguntándose momentáneamente como es que el pergamino no estaba manchado de los anterior usuarios, justo iba a hablar cuando algo increíble sucedió, el pergamino empezó a resplandecer, un brillo blanco y puro que hizo desaparecer la sangre, y los sellos, estos mismos reaparecieron segundos después, pero formados con su sangre, y entonces comenzó. Los sellos empezaron a moverse y subir por su mano izquierda, adhiriéndose a su piel e impregnándose mágicamente, el líder no puedo evitarlo; soltó un grito desgarrador ante la sensación que empezó torturar lentamente todos sus sentidos.

Era como si alguien le estuviese cortando, quemando y machacando cada pedazo de piel en el cual se movían e impregnaban los sellos mágicos, el dolor era tal que Raimundo tenía dificultades para estar consciente de sus alrededores, o de como su dragona completamente transformada intentaba abrirse paso en contra de su maestro para acudir a su auxilio. El dragón del viento siguió gritando y gritando mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se perdían en el pergamino, se imaginaba con ojos cerrados como si alguien le estuviese poniendo cada diminuto sello sobre la piel con un molde de metal hirviendo.

Entre más intentaba retener los gritos, estos se volvían más desgarradores y se combinaban con los gruñidos amenazantes de Zhenzhu que seguía luchando en el exterior de la cabaña, esa noche los habitantes de Fiji se alejaron más que nunca de las cuevas de los lamentos.

* * *

[1] Se pronuncia: Ventafelis.

[2] Inmunidad al sonido.


End file.
